


Unveiling of the Bright Red Herring

by floatsodelicately



Series: Perfect Man [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of prequel to my one-shot Perfect Man, Oliver finds out about Percy and Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unveiling of the Bright Red Herring

Oliver stepped through the floo into his living room and threw his kit bag down beside the sofa. He swept through the room and headed towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. As it was the day before Puddlemere United's first match of the season, he had been stuck in training sessions and press conferences all day and so he was operating on the zombie-like mode that all the players were familiar with around this time of year.

He opened the fridge and sighed in relief when he spotted some leftovers that Percy had brought home from the Burrow the day before. Once again thankful that he lived with a Weasley, Oliver dished out a generous helping of Mrs Weasley's lasagne and some of the potatoes before deciding that he should head straight to his bed. He trudged up the stairs, already tucking in to his dinner as he went.

He passed Percy's door and was surprised to hear muffled sounds from inside the room. Percy had been working late quite regularly recently, and every day so far that week. Curious as to whether his flatmate was actually home or not, Oliver pushed the door open. The sounds from inside became clearer and he immediately wished he hadn't been curious at all.

" _Percy_!"

Oliver was stunned to see that Percy wasn't alone in his room, in fact, Percy was hidden from view as all that Oliver could see was the naked figure of the Gryffindor Princess straddling his best friend and _moaning_ his name.

He tried to back away from the door without them noticing but managed to bump into the doorframe and dropped his dinner on the floor. The sound of the plate shattering caused Hermione to whip her head around towards the noise to see a shocked Oliver covered in lasagne.

"Oliver!" she shrieked.

Percy shot upright, his hands gripping tightly on Hermione's hips, confused as to why his girlfriend would be calling out another man's name in bed.

"Oliver?"

"Yes, Oliver!" Hermione said, pointing over at Oliver who was now looking at the shattered plate and the remains of his dinner mournfully.

Percy looked over and saw his best friend in the doorway. He quickly gathered the bed sheets to cover Hermione up from view before turning back to Oliver.

"Oliver, this is-"

"Hermione!"

"Yes, it is…"

"And so you's two are…?"

"Yes," they answered together.

"And is this a one-time thing or-?"

"No," Percy cut in firmly. "We've been seeing each other for about five months now."

"Why didn'ae you tell me?" the Scot asked sadly.

"Olly, we just wanted to wait until-"

"Uhm, excuse me, guys?" Hermione interrupted, still blushing a shade of Weasley-worthy-red. "Could this not wait until we're all dressed and…separate?" she finished with a delicate cough that reminded Percy just exactly how close he and Hermione still were.

"Oh no, tha's too much information fer me. We can talk tomorrow before the match," Oliver grimaced and covered his eyes before leaving them alone once more. He reached his bedroom door when he heard a faint giggle and called back to them.

"Oi! Silencing charms!"


End file.
